It has long been recognized that the hair follicle regenerates over the life time of an individual and reproduces its lower half cyclically. New follicle formation can be induced experimentally by cellular manipulation. Studies of the cells which contribute to new follicle formation have been limited by the ability to assay these same cells for their hair follicle inductive, or trichogenic, properties. Various assays have been developed to determine hair follicle inductive properties including hanging drop cultures, granulation tissue beds, collagenous shells, kidney capsule cultures and an assay using an immunoincompetent mouse and silicon chamber (“the Lichti/Prouty assay”). Notably, the Lichti/Prouty assay is demanding in terms of cell number, time and animals required. The assay allows for only one sample per mouse, requires large numbers of cells per graft, requires a surgically intensive procedure and requires four weeks for results. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new methods for assessing the hair inductive properties of human and other mammalian cells.